Early in the Mornin'
by Southern Rabbot
Summary: Applejack takes a day off to go to a signing event held by her favorite fiction novelist. Some days later, a newcomer in town stops by the farm asking for a position as a farm hand, and AJ puts him up when he says he'll work for half the usual wage.


There exist in this life certain pretentious pretenses. One such sad object is a farm gal giddy with glee, gallivanting gregariously through her family late one night, her joy stemming from a signing event held by her new favorite author at the local library. Unfortunately, such a picture cannot exist. There is apparently a stipulation that comes with living and working on a farm that says you don't have time for anything that involves your mind. No time for books, there are apples to pick.

Now, Applejack was always one for getting up early in the morning. But today was different. Oh yes, today, rather than rushing breakfast before rushing off to the fields and orchards, she took her time, lazily moving from kitchen, to plate, to table, to food. Toast, it was, carefully toasted bread to a golden brown so crisp, a crunch emanated off each bite she took with such enjoyment so loud, so grand and indulgent, it rang out through the now empty rooms. The butter that had been slowly applied, and quite liberally, oozed into the gilded bread's many crevices, cascading the rich flavor all through out the many catacombs within. Applejack licked some off her lip and downed a little apple cider. Truly, she did not get enough wonderful mornings off such as this one.

When breakfast was out of the way, Applejack polished off her cider, gave her lips a smack, and lo and behold, it was very nearly eight in the morning. Normally, by this time, some of the ponies further in town were just now wrestling themselves from their beds and trying to wipe away the sleep from their eyes. Meanwhile, Applejack would usually be outside, already busy picking or planting. But not today, no sir; today was special. She let herself sleep for a whole hour more than usual, and ambled another hour away on her normal morning routine. She moved upstairs to run a brush through her mane a couple dozen times or so, ensuring each and every hair lined up with the others in a smoother fashion than normal; she then repeated the action upon her tail. It was a rare comfort, this: looking into that mirror in the bathroom and letting herself feel pretty. It certainly wasn't something she let others pick up on. No, she had some appearances to keep.

With all else taken care of, the dishes in the sink, herself looking right fine and dandy, Applejack put on her favorite hat, dawned her only set of saddlebags, each side packed with a few of those guilty pleasures for a farm gal they called "books," and out the door she went. Out on the porch, she found her grandmother half asleep, rocking in that favorite chair of hers.

"Good mornin' granny Smith," Applejack hummed, setting down beside her.

"Oh, hello dear," grandmother Smith replied as her chair halted with a creak and a smile. "How're you doin' today? Ya all set?"

"Sure as sunshine, granny." She searched the edges of the fields. "What about Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom?"

"Ol' Mac is already workin' the fields, and I sent Apple Bloom off to school. And don't you worry none, I'll go pick her up later too."

"Aw now, granny," Applejack waved her off, "ya'll don't need to go and do that. I'll be back in time to get her myself." With a hug, she managed to coax her grandmother's agreement. "Alright, now I'll see ya later, granny."

"Bye, dear. Have a nice day."

Hug released, Applejack hopped off the porch, waved farewell, and got to her heels up the path off the acres and into town. She'd been looking forward to this day for quite some time, and was ever so hopeful it'd be a magic one. Almost maybe even as magic as the friendships she cherished. But goodness, not as magic as her friend, Twilight Sparkle. That unicorn was one of the most magical beings she knew, and having a day anywhere near as magic as her would be overdoing it by far. She chuckled at her own musings, a happy smile spread across her face. Oh the diluted delusions of a disillusioned girl…

With the sun on her shoulders and her spirits steadily rising with it, Applejack picked up into a happy trot as she approached the library. She was still early, but there was already a small line forming outside in anticipation. A grin forming, she moved to join the congregation subscribed to the one the knew only as Church. But then somebody recognized her.

"Oh Applejack," sang out a familiar voice, "is that you?"

"Applejack?" questioned the one she had in tow. "Where?"

Sure enough, an alabaster white pony was preceded by a horn and her volume of shiny purple hair, and a cream-yellow pegasus scuttled close behind with her pink locks hiding her view of all these other ponies (that poor one never did care for crowds of the more articulate sort). The white unicorn glided on over to Applejack, that shy pegasus close behind, a friendly smile parting her pretty features.

"Hmm? Oh, howdy Rarity," Applejack said to the unicorn. "Howdy Fluttershy," she said to the pegasus. And then as was something of habit, Applejack went into a very casual lean, her right foreleg folding over the left. "How y'all doin' this fine morning?" she drawled out nice and slow.

"Never mind us, Applejack." Rarity riposted. "We haven't seen hide nor hair of you since harvest season began. How have you been, darling?"

"Aw heh, I s'pose I've been right fine. And yeah, things have been real busy lately. I'm awful sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you and the other gals." Applejack ran the cleft of her hoof up and down her ankle without realizing.

"Hush now, dear," Rarity cooed, moving to Applejack's side. "As your friends, we simply need to remember that this is your busiest season, and just because you can't spend us much time with us doesn't mean you love us any less, or us you." She wrapped around AJ's shoulder and pulled her in closer. "You just know, sweetie, if you ever need the help, don't even hesitate to ask us." Fluttershy, ever quiet, smiled and nodded in agreement. A smile began to tug at Applejack's lip too.

"Thanks, gals. I'll do well to keep that in mind." Applejack pulled her yellow friend in closer and squeezed her too. The happy trio then caught their moment halted as they turned to follow the conglomerate of ponies clamoring as the library doors finally fell open. A hushed murmur fell over the crowd as there stood a lavender unicorn welcoming them in to meet the guest of honor, the one they called Church.


End file.
